Yours only tonight
by ClaireR6
Summary: Es el primer fic de Gravitation que escribí, ambientado en la primera vez de Yuki y Shuichi desde el punto de vista de cada uno.


Hola!

Bueno, quiero aclarar ya, que como tengo muchos fics con canciones de Gravitation y otras canciones que quizá no tenga alguien para mis fics, se me ha ocurrido que Dropbox es una buena alternativa para hacéroslo llegar todo.

Supongo que ya hay gente que lo usa, y para los que no, decir que es un espacio de almacenamiento gratuito online de 2Gb con el que puedes compartir archivos y carpetas. Tengo la mía preparada, con la canción y mis fics en .pdf por si alguien los quiere tener. También dejo casi toda la música de Gravitation ya que muchos de mis fics son Songfics y puede haber gente que no la tenga. Dejo el link de descarga de dropbox, si lo hacéis desde aquí me llegará un aviso y os podré agregar a la carpeta compartida.

Dropbox: /HzGV5rx1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SUICHI'S POV

-¿Por qué… no puedo comprenderte?- Le pregunté confundido.

-Soy yo el que no te entiende a ti ¿Que diablos es lo que quieres?- Dijo mientras secaba mis lagrimas sorprendiéndome con ello.

Noté como me miraba a los ojos, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, sus labios, esos cálidos labios que tanto ansiaba desde la última vez que le besé, estaban sobre los míos, haciéndome estremecer. De pronto, noté como su lengua pedía paso hacia mi interior, por lo que abrí la boca instintivamente. Yuki empezó a explorar ávidamente cada rincón mientras mis brazos se enredaban alrededor de su cuello y mis dedos se perdían entre su sedoso pelo.

De pronto, sentí como Eiri me cogía aún sin separar sus labios, y nos adentramos por el pasillo hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Suavemente me dejó caer en su cama, mientras deslizaba sus expertas manos por el interior de mi camiseta, a la vez que aprovechaba para quitármela lentamente. Yo levanté los brazos para ayudarle, aún sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Yuki me miró de arriba a abajo con esos ojos dorados tan fríos y cálidos a la vez, tan perfectos; esos ojos que nunca más pude olvidar desde la primera vez que se clavaron en los míos. Sentir la lengua de Yuki recorriendo todo mi pecho me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y volver a la realidad. Ahora fui yo quien empezó a desabrochar tembloroso los botones de su camisa, mientras él me hacía enloquecer jugueteando con su lengua en mis pezones.

En esos momentos mi mente estaba ocupada en miles de divagaciones, como qué tenía que hacer, o porqué diablos Yuki había sido presa de ese arrebato que nos llevó hasta esta situación. Sin duda, él tenía ya mucha experiencia, pero para mí sería la primera vez. De pronto, empecé a tener mucho calor, noté como mi rostro empezaba a arder y todo mi cuerpo subía de temperatura.

Sentí como me empezaba a endurecer y también un dolor cada vez más fuerte por culpa de los pantalones que me oprimían.

YUKI'S POV

Esa expresión inocente, ese rubor en la cara, todo él es adictivo. Cada vez deseo más perderme en su piel, explorar cada rincón de su diminuto cuerpo. Me encanta ese tacto terso y aterciopelado de su piel. Pero sobretodo esa inocencia, esa dulzura, sus gestos infantiles que sin proponérselo me seducen.

Se está empezando a endurecer, puedo notarlo bajo sus pantalones. Tiene las mejillas cada vez más ruborizadas, no podrá aguantar la presión de la ropa por mucho más tiempo.

Empecé a desabrochar sus pantalones y los bajé para no hacerle más daño. Intenté contener la risa al ver aquello ¿Cómo podía llevar la ropa interior estampada con conejitos rosa? Sin duda, este chico nunca dejaría sorprenderme.

Me ocupé de despojarlo de toda la ropa que le quedaba y por unos segundos me quedé mirando ese cálido cuerpo que me estaba llevando a la locura. Sin duda, Shuichi era adictivo, quizás por su inocencia o por su carisma, pero por mucho que me doliera, yo ya era dependiente de él. Sentía que quería poseerle, que fuera mío toda la noche, sólo mío.

Agarré su dureza con decisión y empecé a masturbarlo como si me fuera la vida en ello. Mi otra mano se dirigió a su entrada; al rozarle arqueó la espalda imaginando lo que iba ha hacer. Cuando introduje un dedo en su interior, un leve gemido fluyó de sus labios. Después saqué el dedo para introducir dos, y los moví suavemente para abrir camino a lo que vendría después.

Shuichi estaba jadeando y gimiendo desesperadamente, sólo se limitaba a dejarme hacer a mí. Me gustó la idea de que fuera tan dócil, y lo cierto es que cuando me miraba con esos ojos tan profundos, con esa mirada dulce y sin maldad, un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo: era como verme a mí unos años atrás.

SHUICHI'S POV

Yuki me va ha hacer suyo, ahora estoy vulnerable a lo que me quiera hacer, y la verdad es que no me importa. Sólo quiero abandonarme en sus brazos y perderme con sus caricias, tengo un poco de miedo pero muy en el fondo quiero sentirlo dentro de mí.

Noto sus dedos moverse lentamente en mi interior, es una sensación molesta, pero ya empiezo a acostumbrarme. Yuki sacó sus dedos y se despojó de lo que le quedaba de ropa, se acercó a mí y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

Fue entonces cuando, gracias a las expertas manos de Yuki estimulándome, por fin llegué al clímax. Muchas veces me había desahogado yo solo, pero nunca había sentido algo así. Sin duda, lo que estaba sintiendo esa noche no era nada parecido a cualquier cosa que hubiera podido imaginar.

- Tranquilo.- Me susurró tiernamente en el oído con el que después jugueteó un poco para relajarme.

Me fijé en que el miembro de Yuki estaba erecto mientras se acercaba despacio a mí. Empezó a penetrarme lentamente para no hacerme daño, pero aún así, no pude evitar gemir ante la extraña sensación. No sabría decir si mi grito fue de dolor, de placer o una mezcla de ambos, sólo que Yuki paró por unos segundos y me miró.

- Relájate, si estás tenso esto te dolerá. Confía en mí, no quiero hacerte ningún daño.

Me relajé todo lo que pude tal y como me pidió y noté como mis músculos se dejaron de contraer. En cuanto lo sintió, Yuki siguió penetrándome con la misma delicadeza de antes. Ya estaba todo él dentro de mí, podía notar el calor de su hombría en mi interior. Yuki estaba dentro de mi cuerpo, me estaba haciendo suyo, todo suyo.

Se paró el tiempo suficiente para que me acostumbrara a la sensación y empezó a moverse lentamente. Empecé a soltar un leve gimoteo de dolor que pronto se tornó placer cuando Yuki regularizó sus movimientos hasta alcanzar un estado rítmico.

Cerré los ojos y me limité a sentir cómo entraba y salía de mi interior, rozando las zonas más sensibles de mí y llevándome hasta un profundo éxtasis.

YUKI'S POV

Adoro esa cara sonrojada y esa expresión entre dolor y placer, y adoro su adictiva y dulce piel, esa piel que querría recorrer milímetro a milímetro.

Parece que le duele, pero poco a poco noto como su dolor se va convirtiendo en placer. Sus jadeos cada vez son más fuertes y sentidos, es como si cada vez le fuera gustando más lo que le estoy haciendo.

Sus gemidos me hacen saber cuando doy en un punto sensible, y su cara se vuelve más expresiva; quiero ver más y más de esa expresión, quiero conocer cada uno de sus pensamientos, ver todas sus expresiones. Y cuanto más le tengo, más quiero tenerle.

Noto que estoy llegando, que en cualquier momento voy a explotar. No podré aguantar mucho más, y parece que él tampoco.

Por fin.

Parece que los dos nos liberamos prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Con cuidado para no hacerle daño le libero de mi miembro y me dejo caer a su lado.

SHUICHI'S POV

Por fin. Yuki me ha hecho sentir cosas que nunca me hubiera podido imaginar. Me gusta eso de tenerlo aquí a mi lado, tan relajado, con esos ojos clavados en los míos, esos ojos que cada vez me parecen más cálidos.

Pero estoy agotado, tengo sueño. Noto como se me cierran los ojos.

¿Me he dormido?

La luz del sol me ha despertado. Yuki no está, recojo mi ropa olvidada en algún rincón desde anoche y me visto tan rápido como puedo. Hoy tengo mucho trabajo y seguro que Hiro ya me está esperando.

Salgo corriendo de casa de Yuki y voy al sitio donde siempre me viene a buscar Hiro. Pero aún no ha llegado. Mi mente se escapa de nuevo y vuelve a recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior sin darme cuenta de que Hiro ya había llegado.

Hoy nos esperaba un día muy duro en NG, pero yo me sentía con fuerzas para comerme el mundo. Para mí aquella noche marcó el inicio de una nueva etapa de mi vida, una etapa que me iba a traer muchos problemas…


End file.
